


Captain Obvious

by Envytastic



Series: Kuroken Week 2017 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Kenma is snarky, KuroKen Week 2017, M/M, Not so much an AU as just Kuroo being in uni, University AU, kuroo is an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 14:52:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12750537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Envytastic/pseuds/Envytastic
Summary: Day 1 of kuroken week 2017: Affection/University (AU)“University sucks!”The sudden entrance and exclamation from Kuroo was enough to startle Kenma into chucking his handheld device into the air.





	Captain Obvious

**Author's Note:**

> For once in my life I want to contribute to my OTP's week. I always save those prompts, have ideas but then never the motivation to write. Kuroken is one of the rare ships that has me in so deep I go out of my way to buy merch of them. Here's a couple notes about this:
> 
> 1\. Not really an AU so much as Kuroo having graduated and going to a University in Tokyo. I chose for him to commute since living in Japan is ridiculously expensive. I've had some friends study there in dorms who told me. I think Japanese students would commute from house unless they go to a university on the other side of the country.
> 
> 2\. University AU's? Nothing like I've experienced university. Sure there were parties and I was sometimes invited to go to clubs, but the way I experienced, it's just... school. So this is just like that.
> 
> 3\. Let us remember that they live in Japan. In Japan there's the pronouns kanojo (she/her), kare (he/him) and aitsu/ ano hito (he/she). Pronouns aren't really used in Japan and from what I've seen so far, when referring to someone they use the person's name. During the third flashback retelling, Kuroo doesn't really call Kuroo them, like a non-binary person, but more along the lines of aistu
> 
> 4\. There are flashbacks but it's Kuroo retelling the events that took place. I decided to do flashbacks instead of Kuroo telling it in a huge monologue.
> 
> Please enjoy!

“University sucks!”

The sudden entrance and exclamation from Kuroo was enough to startle Kenma into chucking his handheld device into the air. The pull from gravity made it clatter back on the floor. When had Kuroo even gotten inside? _How_ had he gotten inside? Maybe his parents were right and he needed to be more aware of his surroundings when he was home alone, lest a burglar or murderer broke into his house. The tall university student invited himself in and flopped down on Kenma’s bed, face first. Kenma grumbled incoherent complaints as he stood to pick up the device that had taken flight earlier. The impact with the floor had frozen the game, just as he was about the save his progress. Damnit Kuroo. He whipped around to give his partner a tongue lashing but relented, seeing as he still had his face smushed in Kenma’s pillow. With a sigh, a placed the gaming console on the desk and sat at the edge of the bed, lightly patting Kuroo’s back.

“What happened?” He asked. He and Kuroo are in a relationship and while Kenma didn’t give a flying fuck about what people thought, Kuroo did. He kept on saying that he was going to tell his classmates about their relationship, since he didn’t want to see Kenma as something embarrassing. Again, Kenma had told him he didn’t care whether Kuroo’s classmates know or not, besides it wasn´t any of their business, but Kuroo was determined. He felt like he had to so Kenma let him do as he pleased. Perhaps the reception was much worse than Kuroo anticipated. That would be horrible since he was still in his first year of university and had three and a half years to go, maybe longer if he couldn’t finish in four years, though with Kuroo’s intelligence, he doubted that.

“They dissed us.” The reply was muffled and Kenma could only stare at the back of his boyfriend, trying to decipher what ‘dissed’ meant. Kuroo’s arms moved. He pushed himself off of the mattress and before Kenma knew it, the world was spinning and he was underneath Kuroo, arms circled around his waist, a petulant face buried in his chest.

“There, there.” Kenma said in the blankest voice Kuroo had heard from his little lover so far.

“You know, you can put some real effort into consoling me _Ken-chan_.”

“I can also kick your sorry ass out of my house.” Kenma sassed back.

The older adolescent groaned and rolled off of his partner, sprawling on the bed as if he owned the place. Kenma sat up, continuing to study his boyfriend, trying to glean some more information from him. Kuroo wasn’t exactly anxious or angry, so perhaps it wasn’t as bad as Kenma first thought. “Talk to me.” He said.

Kuroo looked at him and sighed with a chuckle, clinging to Kenma’s shoulders. “Everyone apparently already knew about _us_.” He finally told. Kenma raised an inquisitive eyebrow. How the hell would Kuroo’s university friends and classmates know him? He had never met any of them, despite Kuroo’s persistent pestering for Kenma to hang out with new people.

“And how would they know about _us_?” Kenma inquired. Their Facebook pages are really tame. Kenma never posts anything, scrolling through it to see what Shouyou and his other friends were up to, to see the newest memes and the newsfeed of his favorite stores, to hunt down sales. His parents might’ve bought his games till now but they were starting to have him buy more and more of his own stuff. Child abuse he’d like to call it, never mind him turning 18 soon. Kuroo on the other hand was active on different social media, posting selfies, photos of food and photos of scenery on Instagram, and Facebook, having a stupid Snapchat war with Bokuto, Oikawa and somehow Sawamura. Despite that, he never posted the photos of them kissing or even hugging. Kuroo had a lot of family in his friend list and he wasn’t ready to tell them yet. His relationship info did say ‘in a relationship’, but there was no account attached with it. Kuroo’s aunts would often pester him to reveal his girlfriend. Ha, if only they knew. Bokuto, Oikawa and Sawamura (and some others from Karasuno, Fukurodani and Nekoma), knew about their relationship but the info was safe with them. They didn’t even go to the same university. So how could Kuroo’s classmates know?

Kuroo looked sheepish as he was asked that question. “You may or may not be, apparently, the only thing I talk about.” The older boy admitted. Kenma could only stare at him.

“What did you tell?” Kuroo let out an awkward huff and scratched the fine hairs on his neck.

\-----

_“So why don’t you tell us your name, your age, hobbies and then tell us what’s on your keychain! You can learn a lot about someone just from their keychains! Let’s start with you.”_

_“My name is Kuroo Tetsurou. I am 18 years old, my hobbies are playing volleyball, hanging out with my best friend and reading. So let’s see... my keys. Uhm well first of all I have the keys to my parents’ house, where I commute from. Then there’s the key to my bicycle. Oh this one is to the house of my best friend. Since I always wake him up in the morning for school, his mother just gave me the key to their front door. That’s all the keys. I have a couple keychains, this one is an apple pie replica keychain I got because Kenma likes those things so much. You should see his face when he sees this. Oh this cat reminded me of Kenma too, they have the same kind of bored expression and it’s really uncanny. Finally I have this mackerel one that Kenma won for me from a gachapon. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu._

_A hand rose from the circle they were sitting in. Kuroo nodded in head for his new classmate to ask him a question._

_“Is this Kenma the best friend you mentioned?” She asked._

_A most dazzling smile found its way on Kuroo’s face. “Yeah!” Soft murmuring went around the circle as Kuroo had to softest look on his face as he thought about his best friend and secret boyfriend._

_\-----_

Kenma sighed as he buried his face in Kuroo’s shoulder. “You idiot why would you introduce _me_ during your class introduction?

“Well the game we were playing required us tell what the things on our keyrings were, I only played the game!” Kuroo retorted. Well, okay. He had to give Kuroo that. Kenma really should steal that apple pie keychain one day.

“That can’t possibly be enough for them to figure out about us.”

There was that awkward chuckle again.

\-----

_“My sister just had her baby! He is so cute! I took so many pictures yesterday.” One of Kuroo’s female classmates cooed as she showed the other young women the pictures of her little nephew._

_Kuroo was in the vicinity and listened to the girls squeal over the pictures of babies. Since he was bored because his friends were running late, he went over to them and looked at the picture. Looked like any other baby to him. He was chubby, slightly pink and was sleeping._

_“Ladies, ladies. You know what’s cuter?” He asked pulling out his phone and tapping on it a couple of times. He turned the screen to the small group of girls and waited proudly for their response. The girls were quiet as they looked at the picture Kuroo had showed them. It was of a boy close to their own age, slender with a horrible dye job, curled in on himself, hugging the blanket he was sleeping under. The girls all looked from the picture to the proud male before them. “If you think that’s cute, look at this.” He swiped left with his finger and showed his phone screen to the girls once more. It was the same picture but with crudely drawn cat ears, whiskers and tail._

_One of the braver girls asked what was on all their minds. “Kuroo-kun, is this the Kenma you talk about?” She asked. Kuroo nodded eagerly. A smile lit up on her face. “You get along really well don’t you?” She asked, her smile getting wider._

_“Better than with anyone else!”_

_The girls screamed in excitement and were soon scolded by the professor who had just entered the room. Everyone scattered to sit at their respective desk and Kuroo couldn’t help but feel light hearted. Yeah his Kenma was much, much cuter than any baby on this planet. Except for Kenma’s baby. Kenma’s and his baby. No the world wasn’t ready to face such cuteness. He was scolded by his professor for spacing out. The girls of the class giggled._

_\-----_

“Well that explains why girls suddenly wanted to go out shopping with me... damn stereotypes”. He looked at Kenma’s face to see his little lover glaring at him.

“You take pictures of me when I sleep?!” Kenma asked indignantly. Kuroo realized his mistake of spilling his little guilty pleasure to Kenma.

“But sweetheart you look so cute when you sleep.” Kuroo tried to justify.

Kenma scanned him for a few moments before he lunged at him. Kuroo was so caught off guard that Kenma could easily steal his phone from his pocket. He unlocked it and went to the gallery. There he found out that Kuroo even had a separate folder of him sleeping. Some photos were copied and drawn on. Things like hearts or animal ears. Seriously how much free time did Kuroo have? He might as well start working part-time and buy him new video games.

“Why show them pictures of me sleeping?” This time it was Kenma who flopped on the bed and covered his head as Kuroo often did when sleeping. “That’s private Kuro.”

“I told you they were talking about cute and these” he wriggled his phone out of Kenma’s hand, “are the epitome of cute!” He said matter-of-factly, waving his phone in his hand for emphasis. “I also apologize. I won’t show them to anyone else.” Who knows who else he had shown these photos to?

Kenma groaned. Kuroo was so stupid, how the hell did he get accepted for such a prestigious university? “Okay, so maybe the girls of your class knew then, that still doesn’t count as ‘everyone’.

“Well... You know how Suzuki lives in an apartment?” Kenma nodded, Kuroo often tells him about his university friends. Suzuki was from Hokkaido and had quite rich parents who financed his apartment in Tokyo. “See he held this sleepover.”

\-----

_University was not what Kuroo had imagined it to be. Well he was sure there were students out there partying and getting drunk of their ass, but he was always so tired after lectures, writing essays and volleyball practice that he preferred spending his evenings cuddled up with Kenma. He agreed when Suzuki invited him since he felt like he had to experience university like the media showed it to be. He did promise himself not to drink any alcohol until he was age though, since he knew Kenma would disapprove._

_The sleepover was not what he expected it to be. Since they were all science students, they were all nerds. There was no alcohol, just a lot of movies, some videogames and a lot of snacks. They got to talking as it got later and none of them were feeling particularly sleepy, and Kuroo found out that some of these guys had never even had a relationship before. He felt super smug._

_“So Kuroo-kun, you profile says you’re in a relationship but you never talk about them?”_

_He chuckled, chest puffed out proudly. “That’s right. My partner is just super shy, so we try to keep a low profile you know?” He told._

_“Eh... what do they look like?” One of his friends, Chiharu asked._

_“Slender, nice legs. Long-ish blond hair, the most beautiful golden eyes you’ll ever see. Eyes that can peer into your very soul. They like to play video games a lot, can sass the hell out of you but is sweet like a kitten when we’re alone.” Kuroo sighed in bliss. “Despite hating it at first, they always played volleyball with me, even initiating it when I was feeling down. Kenma’s the best.”_

_The four other adolescents looked at each other. “Dude... did he just describe that Kenma guy?” Suzuki whispered._

_“He even said his name just now!” Akamine whispered back. The four boys looked at Kuroo again to see the volleyball player stare off into the distance, that stupid smile back on his face._

_“Does he even know he is horribly in love with his best friend?” Fukui asked. Chiharu shrugged his shoulders. “1000 yen says they’re dating.”_

_And thus a betting pool began._

_\-----_

“Kuro you’re and idiot. A big big BIG idiot.”

“So it appears.”

\-----

_Kuroo was determined to tell his friends about his relationship with his beloved Kenma. He could hold it in no longer. Today was the day he was going to tell them. He had asked for his friends to meet him in the campus café. They were already seated and talking at the table when he arrived. He ordered a latte for himself and sat down on the only vacant chair at the table._

_“So... the reason I called you guys here is because I have to make an announcement. Some may experience this as shocking but I have to get it out.” The four other boys as the table looked at each other curiously. Kuroo took a deep breath and breathed out. “I am in love with Kenma.”_

_It was Fukui who spoke up. “Yeah we know.” Kuroo still looked serious and took another deep breath._

_“And we’re dating.”_

_“Yes!!” Chiharu and Akamine shouted as they opened up their palms. Begrudgingly, Suzuki and Fukui slapped some bills into their outstretched hands. Kuroo was at a loss of words. What was going on?_

_“What...?” He asked. It fell on deaf ears as two of his friends celebrated and two of them lamented their defeat. “Guys!” He shouted, gaining the attention of the whole café. He cleared his throat and looked at all his friends. The other café patrons soon went back to their own conversation and business. “Are you going to explain this?”_

_“Oh. We took a bet to see whether you were dating Kenma or not.” Chiharu explained, fanning himself with his well-earned cash. Kuroo’s mouth dropped._

_“How... did you know?”_

_“Dude. Everyone knows. **Everyone.** ”_

_Kuroo was shook._

_“How wouldn’t they know? Kuroo-kun, you’re a love-struck idiot.”_

_\-----_

“And then I stormed out and came here.” He told. Kenma sighed.

“They’re right. You _are_ a love-struck idiot.” Kuroo scowled at Kenma, Kenma smiled. “But you’re _my_ love-struck idiot.”

Kuroo grinned at that and tackled the shorter male, smothering him with wet sloppy kisses. Kenma laughed as the kisses tickled him. As he was out of breath, Kuroo stopped, regarding him with the most affectionate expression Kuroo could muster, one exclusive for Kenma.

“I love you.”

Kenma smiled, leaning up to quickly peck Kuroo on the lips. “Love you too.”

With how well his friends and classmates had accepted him, Kuroo decided that perhaps, it was time to tell his family about his relationship.


End file.
